


Sleeping Clothes

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Tony Being Tony, fan fiction, hint of sex, skimpy clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Babe, that’s because you look sexier every time I see you in it. Now get over here so I can unwrap my prize.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing sexual or anything, just kind of hints at it in the end. Hope you like

How this little habit got started, you don’t even remember. You only remembered that it was a costume for one year for Halloween and now you wore it on almost a daily basis. The few times you didn’t have to wear it was when he was so busy that he went to bed after you did or when he was so exhausted that he fell asleep on the couch.

With a sigh, you straightened your red and gold circlet and looking to make sure everything was in place. The very low cut, strapless bodice was red with a blue light right in between the cleavage. You couldn’t make any sudden movements or your breasts would be in public. 

The tiny skirt was actually only a few short red ruffles to show off the gold bloomers they were attached to. Most of your legs were covered except the very top of your thigh, the rest was covered by red and gold thigh-high boots that copied the Iron Man suit. Last but not least was the elbow length gloves that have the blue light in the palm. All and all, if you were caught on the sidewalk in this outfit then you’d be picked up by the cops for being a hooker.

You rolled your eyes at your look before stepping out of the bathroom. Your eyes landed on the California King size bed with Tony Stark right in the middle, the only thing covering him being the low sheets pooled at his waist. 

“Why didn’t I think of this,” he asked himself, eyeing you up and down.

“Tony, you say that every time like it was the first. Heck, you even look at me like it was new,” you said with a scoff, walking slowly to the bed.

“Babe, that’s because you look sexier every time I see you in it. Now get over here so I can unwrap my prize.”

You thought that if you waited long enough that he might even make grabby hands like a baby. “You know not to rush perfection, Mr. Stark.”

“I love when you say my name in that tone, but I was the one that taught you and JARVIS about that line. Come on!”

“Were you almost about to say please,” you asked, not being able to pass up the temptation of teasing him.

Stark gave you a playful glare but it ceased when his jaw dropped at something he hadn’t seen before: you crawling towards him from the end of the bed. No one was going to sleep any time soon.


End file.
